


Best laid plans

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott decides to surprise Reyes after their original plans for the night get disrupted. Things don't go quite as he expected them to.





	Best laid plans

Scott quietly let himself into the house and set his bag down. He hadn’t originally planned on getting there so late. But he had made the mistake of opening an email from Tann right before he left. An email that said to call him immediately. He should have ignored it. Instead he ended up in the meeting room for a six hour council meeting.

He had been able to email Reyes two hours in, when Tann had focused his lecturing on Avitus, to tell him of the change of plans. Tell him that he probably wouldn’t make it home until morning. Reyes had tried to not come off disappointed in his reply but he saw right through it. Maybe because he was disappointed too. So he had decided to see Reyes that night; no matter how late it was. That was why he was sneaking through the darkened living room, barely missing hitting his foot on the coffee table, at three in the morning.

He sighed in relief as he stopped in front of the bedroom door. Or what he had thought was the bedroom door. When he put his hand on it all he felt was solid wall.  
“Damn it”, he hissed. “Must have gotten turned around.”  
He stepped back a couple steps, stopping when he felt the couch behind him. He turned right and found another wall.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“Are you lost, Pathfinder”, SAM asked.  
“No, SAM. I’m good. Lost in my own living room”, he muttered. “I would never hear the end of it.”  
“That is not the bedroom door.”  
“I know that. But it’s supposed to be.” He turned left and walked into a door. “Told you I wasn’t lost.”

He opened it and stepped outside. He stared at the darkened house across the way a moment before stepping back inside.   
“Well, I found the front door at least.”  
“Do you want me to call Reyes to rescue you?”  
“Not funny, SAM.” He closed his eyes and pictured the living room. Fifteen steps forward, turn right and walk forward to the bedroom door. Simple. He’d done it multiple times since they had moved in. “Okay, then.” He walked the path or so he had thought. He hit his foot on the coffee table before he could turn. “Since when are you here? Must have walked the wrong way.” He turned left and ran into a wall. “Oh, come on.”

“I can still call Reyes.”  
“I’d never hear the end of it. And I think you’re enjoying yourself too much, SAM. Screw it.”  
He placed his left hand on the wall and started walking.  
“How did I get so turned around? I’m in the right house, aren’t I?”  
“You are.”  
“Thanks for the help, SAM.” His fingers found a door. “If this is the front door again, I’m leaving.”

The door opened. He closed his eyes against the sudden brightness.  
“You finally found it.”  
He opened his eyes to see Reyes, sitting up in bed and smiling at him.  
“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” He walked over and sat down on the bed beside him. “I ruined the surprise.”  
“I’m surprised, my love.” Reyes leaned over and kissed his cheek. “And very happy to see you. Even though it’s the middle of the night.”  
“Yeah, well.” He pulled his shirt off before standing up. “Still ruined my plan.”  
“Which was?” Reyes patted the pillow beside him. “Was joining me part of the plan?”  
“Do you even have to ask? Get the light.”

Reyes reached over and turned off the lamp. He walked around the bed and sat down to pull off his shoes.  
“Tell me the plan”, Reyes insisted.  
“The plan.” He stood up, pulling off his pants before climbing into bed. “Was to sneak in beside you. You were going to stay asleep until morning when you would wake up to see me beside you.” He cuddled against Reyes, laying his head on his chest. “It was a good plan.”  
“Sounds like it was. Obviously something went wrong in the execution of it. I heard you talking to SAM, for one.”  
“I got turned around somehow. Kept bumping into the coffee table.”

“Ah.” Reyes kissed the top of his head. “That would be my fault, my love.”  
“How?”  
“Remember how I said I wanted to rearrange the living room?”  
“Yes. Next time I came home we were going to... You didn’t wait for me.”  
“My plans for the night changed on very short notice. You know I don’t like having nothing to do.”  
“Especially when the one you do isn’t here.” He tilted his head up to smile at Reyes. “Right?”  
“Exactly right.” Reyes kissed him. “I’m likely to pin away when my husband is away.”  
“Took you long enough to say it. Getting tired of it already?”

“Not until the shine of your ring doesn’t blind me in the moonlight.” Reyes grabbed his hand and held it up so the moonlight glinted off his ring. “Still blinding. Guess I’m not tired of saying it yet.”  
“Saying what”, he asked, baiting him. He loved how it sounded coming from Reyes’s lips.  
“My husband.” Reyes kissed his hand. “Mine.” Reyes’s lips moved up to his wrist. “Mi amour.” He kissed up his arm before kissing his cheek. “Now and forever.”  
“It has been a month. I just wanted to be sure.”  
“A month?” Reyes sat up, making him fall to the mattress. “Really?”  
“Don’t feel bad about forgetting. I only remembered when I was complaining out loud in my room about needing a vacation. SAM reminded me I just got back from my honeymoon three weeks ago. And our honeymoon was a week long so...”

“It’s been three weeks? No wonder I was going crazy.”  
“Domesticated, you mean. Rearranging our home.”  
“Rearranging the house. It’s not a home without you here.”  
“Sap.”  
“I am not.”  
“What would it do to your reputation if everyone knew the great Charlatan was domesticated?”  
“And what about your reputation, mighty Pathfinder?”  
“What did I do?”  
“You got lost in your own home.”  
“Fair point. How about we keep tonight to ourselves?”  
“On one condition”, Reyes lay back down.

“Can I pay my debt in the morning”, he asked, laying his head back on Reyes chest. “I’m exhausted.”  
“Fine. But you also have to make breakfast.”  
“Fine. Cold cereal and toast.”  
“No, I want---“  
“Remember last time I tried to make you breakfast? I don’t want to repaint the kitchen again.”  
“Neither do I. I’ll make breakfast.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” He yawned and snuggled closer. “Good night.”  
“I can’t believe it”, Reyes murmured, kissing his forehead. “Getting lost in your own---“  
“Shut up.”


End file.
